El comienzo de todo
by ArikelDelaRosa
Summary: primera parte del fic the way to paradise..inicia en la epoca Gaiden, hace 500 años, cuando se conocieron en el Tenkai antes de vivir en la Tierra..se explica el porque de las relaciones GokuxAkari y GojyoxAsariel..
1. 1 Recordando el pasado

Quiero hacer mención que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a lo mucho Akari y Asariel, pero todos los demás han sido creados de la mente de Kazuya Minekura. Intenté que los personajes conservaran su esencia, pero no lo logré en algunos momentos de la historia ¬¬...Hago esto sin fin de lucro...

Nota: todo comienza en la época de Saiyuki Gaiden, no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Minekura...luego del tiempo Gaiden volvemos al tiempo real, a lo mucho unos cuantos años antes... Recuerden que esta es la primera parte del fic "The way to paradise".

Como sea, en todo caso, espero que disfruten de esta historia n-n ...

Capítulo 1.- Recordando el pasado

Hace 500 años, en el Tenkai, una joven militar, con vestimenta negra, cabellera oscura y ojos grises, de nombre Asariel Black, buscaba al General Kenren para saber de las nuevas órdenes que se habían encomendado al ejército celestial...

Asariel:-enfrente de Kanzeon Bosatsu- Señora Kanon, disculpe mi intromisión¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra el General Kenren?

Kanon:-medio pensativa- ¿Ya lo buscaste con Tenpou?

Asariel:-asiente- Sí, ya fui con el Mariscal Tenpou y me dijo que no lo ha visto en todo el día...

Kanon:-hace cara de extrañada- Mmm, que raro...-voltea a ver a una niña de cabello negro y ojos turquesas que ordenaba unos papeles- Akari, ve a buscar a Konzen, a lo mejor él lo ha visto...

Akari:-termina de ordenar los papeles y asiente- Sí, ya voy..-se retira-..

Asariel:-sigue con la vista a Akari- ¿Quién es esa niña? Ya la había visto por aquí...

Kanon:-voltea a ver a Asariel- ¿La niñita que se fue? Ella es Akari Crimson..nació de una piedra lunar y los dioses la mandamos llamar para ver en que podría ayudarnos..Por el momento es mi pequeña secretaria..

Asariel:-un poco desconfiada- ¿No es una youkai?

Kanon:-sonríe sarcásticamente- ¿Bromeas? Esa niña es más cercana a los dioses que tú..Posee un karma demasiado positivo como para destruir a 50 youkais ella sola..Posiblemente y le den el título de sacerdotisa...

Asariel:-sorprendida por la noticia- ¡Vaya! Entonces ha de ser muy poderosa..

Kanon:-sonríe- Sí que lo es.. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué le agrada tanto Goku? ¬¬..

Asariel:-también sonriendo- Pues eso habrá que dejárselo a ella... Bueno, seguiré buscando al General Kenren, compermiso mi señora..

Kanon:-toma el periódico y se dispone a leer- Adelante Asariel..y suerte con ello..

Asariel:-abriendo la puerta (es que era la oficina de la Diosa)- Sí, gracias..-se retira-...

Por otro lado, Konzen hablaba con la pequeña Akari..

Konzen:-atendiendo sus pendientes- ¿Y para qué quieres saber dónde está Kenren?

Akari:-frente al escritorio de Konzen- Es que la señorita Asariel lo está buscando para saber cuáles fueron las últimas órdenes que se dictaron para el ejército..

Konzen:-medio pensando- Mmm..ha de estar en el cuartel principal del ejército.. Si quieres avisarle a Asariel..

Akari:-sonriente- De acuerdo..Gracias Konzen-sama..-se dirige hacia la puerta..y se gira antes de irse- Ah, salúdeme a Goku-kun si lo ve..

Konzen:-indiferente (como siempre)- Sí, está bien..

Akari:-sonríe por la respuesta afirmativa- Hasta luego n.n..-se retira de la oficina-...

Konzen:-pensando en lo último que dijo Akari- ¿Por qué se interesará tanto esa niña en el mono?..

En ese mismo momento, Tenpou conversaba con el pequeño Goku sobre la niña nueva en el Tenkai..

Tenpou:-leyendo un libro- Oye, Goku..

Goku:-ordenando una pila de libros de Tenpou- Mande Ten-chan..

Tenpou:-sigue leyendo- ¿Ya conociste a la nueva niña que vino al Tenkai?

Goku:-voltea a ver a Tenpou- No..¿quién es?

Tenpou:-sonríe, pero sigue leyendo (no se distrae para nada)- Se llama Akari Crimson, parece de tu edad.. Creo que te agradaría mucho, es una niña muy linda...

Goku:-piensa un poco- Pues, creo que sí me gustaría conocerla..¿cómo es ella?

Tenpou:-deja de leer un poco para pensar mejor- Pues..si no más recuerdo, tiene el cabello negro y largo y unos hermosos ojos turquesas..-sonríe y voltea a ver a Goku-..y es más o menos de tu tamaño, si no es que un poco más pequeña n-n..

Goku:-piensa un poco y sonríe- Mmm, creo que sí quiero conocerla n/n..

Tenpou:-sonríe más al ver que Goku se sonrojó- Jeje, veo que ya te interesó¿eh?..

Goku:-se sonroja un poco más- Pues..un poco n/n...

En otro lugar del Tenkai, justo en ese instante, la pequeña Akari estornudó y se topó con Asariel..

Akari:-da un pequeño estornudo- ¡achú! (sonido barato de estornudo) ...

Asariel:-voltea a ver a su espalda y encuentra a la niñita- ¡Salud!..¿Estás resfriada?

Akari:-se talla un poco la nariz- Gracias..y no creo estar resfriada, más bien alguien ha de estar hablando de mí ¬¬..-voltea a ver a quien estaba enfrente de ella-..¡Señorita Asariel¡Al fin la encuentro¡Ya sé dónde está el General Kenren!..

Asariel:-sorprendida por la noticia- ¿Ah sí¿Dónde está él, pequeña?..

Akari:-sonríe- Konzen-sama me dijo que ha de estar en el cuartel principal del ejército..

Asariel:-también sonríe- ¡Qué bien! Justamente hacia allá me dirigía..¡Gracias pequeña Akari!..-se retira a paso rápido-..

Akari:-le grita a Asariel, quien ya va lejos- ¡Por nada!...(Muy bien, ahora regresaré a donde la señora Kanon..Espero conocer pronto a Goku-kun n/n..)...-da media vuelta y se dirige de vuelta a la oficina de Kanzeon Bosatsu-...

Mientras tanto, Konzen Douji entraba en la oficina del Mariscal Tenpou para hablar sobre Asariel y Kenren...

Goku:-muy alegre- ¡Konzen!..

Tenpou:-saluda al recién llegado- Hola Konzen¿cómo estás?..

Konzen:-con actitud seria- Bien, al parecer...-voltea a ver a Goku- Por cierto Goku, Akari te manda saludos..si la ves, dile que no me gusta hacerla de mensajero..

Goku:-sonriendo y sonrojado- ¡Sí! Si la veo, le diré..(Vaya, Akari me conoce y me manda saludos..¡Cada vez me dan más ganas de conocerla! n/n..)...

Tenpou:-sonriendo por la actitud de Konzen- Jeje, tranquilo Konzen..Y¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Konzen:-voltea a ver a Tenpou- Quisiera hablar contigo sobre Kenren y la nueva recluta, Asariel..

Tenpou:-medio extrañado- ¿Ah, sí¿Qué hay con ellos?..

Konzen:-en tono serio (como siempre)- ¿No crees que hay algo entre ellos?

Tenpou:-pensando ligeramente- Pues..a mi parecer, Asariel se preocupa mucho por Kenren y viceversa... Supongo que se tienen un afecto especial¿no lo crees?..

Konzen:-sigue serio- Sí..además, a Kenren le preocupa mucho el hecho de que pudiera perder a su mejor asistente y recluta..yo creo que por eso no le gusta arriesgarla mucho en las batallas y le da las tareas más sencillas..

Tenpou:-sigue pensativo- Sí..y a ella le preocupa que Kenren se arriesgue mucho y salga lastimado de gravedad.. Yo creo que ambos se quieren demasiado n-n...

Konzen:-volteando hacia otro lado como quien no le agrada la cosa- Sí, lo sé ¬¬...

Goku:-se levanta de golpe y sale disparado hacia la puerta- ¡Al rato regreso!..-se retira a toda velocidad-...

Konzen:-voltea a ver hacia la puerta- ¿Y el mono a dónde va? ¬¬...

Tenpou:-también voltea hacia la puerta- No lo sé..pero creo que estaba muy entusiasmado..

Konzen:-se voltea de nuevo con Tenpou- Hmm, por lo entusiasmado que andaba, creo que fue a buscar a la niña bonita..

Tenpou:-sonríe- Sí..jeje al parecer, el pequeño Goku ya encontró pareja ...

Konzen:-medio exasperado- Genial, otra pareja más ¬¬...

Tenpou:-sigue sonriendo- Jeje, no te molestes Konzen¡nosotros no podemos hacer nada en contra de sus sentimientos!..

En ese momento, Asariel iba entando al cuartel del ejército...

Asariel:-abriendo la puerta con cuidado y entrando despacio- ¿General Kenren?..

Kenren:-voltea a ver hacia la puerta- ¿Asariel¡Vaya, hasta que te veo!..

Asariel:-corre hacia Kenren y lo abraza- ¡Kenren, te he buscado todo el día!..

Kenren:-la abraza de manera reconfortante- Tranquila, ya me hallaste..¿No se te había ocurrido buscarme aquí?..

Asariel:-lo suelta y lo ve a los ojos- No..el primer lugar donde se me ocurrió buscarte fue en la oficina de Tenpou..

Kenren:-sonríe por lo que dijo Asariel- Nena, está bien que la mayoría del tiempo me la paso con él..pero no es para que exageres n-n..

Asariel:-también sonríe- Lo sé..

Kenren:-le toma las manos a Asariel- Bueno¿y cuál era la urgencia por la que me buscabas?

Asariel:-reacciona ante la pregunta- ¡Ah, sí! Quería saber cuáles eran las nuevas órdenes para el ejército..supe que el youkai Gyumaoh ha estado causando destrozos en la Tierra y lo quieren detener a toda costa..

Kenren:-cambia la cara y se pone medio triste- Ah, sí, ya resolvieron eso..Decidieron que van a mandar al príncipe Nataku..

Asariel:-sorprendida- ¿Qué¿Por qué hicieron eso?..

Kenren:-voltea hacia otro lado- Su padre amonestó en mi contra, diciendo que mi ejército no sería capaz de poder derrotar a un youkai con esa fuerza y poder ¬¬..

Asariel:-también se pone triste- Vaya, no me enteré de eso...

Kenren:-voltea a verla a los ojos- Pero mira el lado bueno, así no nos arriesgamos ninguno de los dos n.n..-sonríe ligeramente-..

Asariel:-también sonríe- En eso tienes razón..

Kenren:-medio insinuante- Y..¿no quieres que hagamos algo?..

Asariel:-pensando- Pues..no sé..

Kenren:-se le ocurre una idea- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los jardines?

Asariel:-sonríe ante la propuesta- Mmm, me parece bien..

Kenren:-piensa un poco- ¿Sabes algo? Aunque seas mi segunda al mando y tengas que obedecer mis órdenes en el ejército, fuera de eso, yo siempre estaré a tu servicio y disposición..-besa la mano derecha de Asariel-..

Asariel:-se sonroja por el beso- Sí..gracias Kenren n/n..

Kenren:-sonríe ante la respuesta de Asariel- Por nada, linda..Y ahora¡andando!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y asi termina el primer capitulo de la primera parte de mi otro fic..espero y les haya gustado n.n...

este fic solamente tiene relacion con el de "the way to paradise"..y el hecho es porque aqui se narra como es que se conocieron todos en el Tenaki y despues de que bajaron a la Tierra..esta medio raro, pero es muy linda la historia n.n..

espero y dejen sus reviews, acepto cualquier comentario..

cuidense mucho y ahi nos leemos..

sayonaraaaaa!


	2. 2 Encuentro furtivo

Quiero hacer mención que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a lo mucho Akari y Asariel, pero todos los demás han sido creados de la mente de Kazuya Minekura. Intenté que los personajes conservaran su esencia, pero no lo logré en algunos momentos de la historia ¬¬... Hago esto sin fin de lucro..

Recuerden que esta es la primera parte del fic "The way to paradise"...

Como sea, en todo caso, espero que disfruten de esta historia n-n...

Capítulo 2.- Encuentro furtivo..

Por otro lado, Goku iba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la oficina de Kanzeon Bosatsu, hasta que se tropieza con...

Goku:-topa y cae al suelo de sentón- ¡Ay!

Akari:-se topa con Goku y también cae al suelo de sentón (iban en sentido contrario y se toparon de frente)- ¡Ouch!

Goku:-se levanta y se soba el trasero- Ay, mi trasero..-voltea a ver a quien se topó y le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-..Perdón, fue mi culpa..¿Te encuentras bien?..

Akari:-toma la mano de Goku, aún sin voltear a verlo- Sí, solo me dolió un poco la caída..-abre los ojos (los había cerrado por el dolor) y voltea a verlo- Gracias..-se levanta-..

Goku:-la ve y reconoce sus ojos turquesas y su cabello largo y negro- ¿A..Akari..Crimson?.. ¿Eres tú Akari Crimson?..

Akari:-sonríe- Sí, ese es mi nombre..-ve bien los ojos de Goku y su limitador de poder-..Supongo que tú has de ser Son Goku¿cierto?..

Goku:-sonrojado por lo bonita que es- S..Sí, soy yo...

Akari:-también se sonroja- Vaya, gusto en conocerte..No sabía que eras tan apuesto n.n...

Goku:-tartamudeando por el cumplido, voltea hacia otro lado- G..Gracias..Tú..tú también..tú también eres muy bonita..

Akari:-sonríe por el cumplido- Muchas gracias n/n..Y¿puedo saber a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?..

Goku:-se saca de onda- Eh..yo..pues..iba..iba a buscarte...

Akari:-sigue sonriendo- Jeje, pues ya me encontraste..-pone carita de niña inocente-..¿y para qué me buscabas?..

Goku:-sigue tartamudeando- Es que..yo..yo..quería..quería conocerte..

Akari:-no deja de sonreír (es una niña muy alegre)- Yo también quería conocerte..

Goku:-trata de verla a la cara- Y..¿a dónde..?..¿a dónde ibas tú?..

Akari:-medio sorprendida- ¿Yo? Iba de regreso a la oficina de mi jefa..pero me dio hambre y me dirigía a la cocina..¿Quieres acompañarme? n-n..

Goku:-sonriente y emocionado ante la propuesta- ¿E..en..en serio¿lo dices en serio?..

Akari:-medio asustada por la reacción de Goku- S..sí..

Goku:-más alegre (ya se le quitó lo sonrojado)- ¡Claro¡Vamos!..-toma a Akari de la mano y se dirigen a toda prisa hacia la cocina-..

Y justamente enfrente de la escena, Kanzeon Bosatsu veía como los dos pequeños se conocían y se dirigían hacia la cocina..

Kanon:-sonriente, viendo por la ventana- Míralos Jiroushin, se ven tan lindos y tiernos juntos..

Jiroushin:-asintiendo y sonriendo- Claro, mi señora..

Kanon:-poniéndose seria- Pero te he de decir algo: si esos dos pequeños llegaran a unirse, sería muy peligroso para todos..

Jiroushin:-un poco asustado- ¿Por qué lo dice, mi señora?

Kanon:-sigue seria- Porque ambos poseen un gran poder, ambos de la misma magnitud, pero de fuerzas opuestas.. Y tal vez ahora estén pequeños y no harán más que pequeñas travesuras, pero cuando crezcan y sean capaces de reproducirse, su unión podría causar el fin del Tenkai y de la Tierra..

Jiroushin:-medio dudoso- ¿Y es cierto eso que dice usted?

Kanon:-cruza los brazos y asiente- Sí..supongo que recordarás la predicción que hemos impedido a toda costa que suceda¿cierto?..

Jiroushin:-se vuelve a asustar- ¿A poco usted cree..que esos dos niños pueden..?

Kanon:-con los ojos cerrados, en tono más serio- Las cosas están escritas, Jiroushin, y Akari y Goku encajan perfectamente con las descripciones y características...

Jiroushin:-sigue sin creerlo- ¡Pero puede que no sean ellos¡Posiblemente pueden ser otro youkai y otra sacerdotisa!.. ¡Además, aún no le dan su título a la pequeña!..

Kanon:-abre un ojo para ver a Jiroushin- Pero recuerda que quien tiene la última palabra aquí soy yo.. Yo soy quien decide las cosas cuando hay problemas.. Además, entre los dioses ya decidimos que Akari nos va a servir de sacerdotisa..

Jiroushin:-un poco sorprendido- ¿En serio esa niña es tan poderosa?..

Kanon:-vuelve a cerrar los ojos- Nació de una piedra lunar, Jiroushin..eso la hace una semi-diosa.. Y créeme que posee un poder increíble, pero todavía no lo descubre...

En algún lugar del Tenkai, camino hacia la cocina, los pequeños Goku y Akari iban tomados de la mano, y de repente..

Akari:-vuelve a estornudar- ¡achú!..

Goku:-voltea a verla- Salud.. ¿estás enferma?..

Akari:-tallándose la nariz- No lo creo..pero supongo que han de estar hablando de mí.. hace rato también estornudé de la nada...

Goku:-piensa un poco- Mmm, hace rato estaba hablando de ti con Ten-chan.. lamento haberte hecho estornudar n-nU..

Akari:-sonríe- Descuida..si fueron tú y el Mariscal Tenpou, no hay problema n-n.. solo espero que no hayan dicho algo malo de mí..

Goku:-sonríe- De hecho, no.. Ten-chan me estuvo diciendo como eras y por eso me dieron ganas de conocerte..dijo que eras una niña muy linda (..y sí tenía razón) n.n...

Akari:-se sonroja un poco- ¿En serio el Mariscal Tenpou dijo eso de mí?..¡ay, qué pena! ..

Goku:-extrañado por la expresión de Akari- ¿Pero por qué te pones así? No es nada malo..

Akari:-abre los ojos y hace unos ojitos tiernos- Lo sé..pero nunca había escuchado que alguien dijera algo así de mí..

Goku:-sonríe de manera reconfortante (para calmar un poco a Akari)- Jeje, pues él no es el único que piensa así…ya he oído a varias personas que dicen lo mismo de ti.. Kenii-chan y Konzen se refieren a ti cuando dicen "la niña bonita"..a Asariel le dicen por su nombre..¿la conoces, verdad?..

Akari:-voltea a verlo- ¿A Asariel? Sí, la conozco..se la pasa diciéndome "pequeña Akari" ¬¬..

Goku:-se ríe un poco- Jeje..bueno, es que para ella estamos pequeños.. A mí también me dicen "pequeño Goku" n-n..así que no te sientas tan mal porque te digan "pequeña"..

Akari:-sonríe- Bueno, si tu lo dices, lo haré n-n..

Goku:-la ve sonreír y vuelve a sonreír reconfortantemente- ¿Sabes? Te ves más linda cuando sonríes..

Akari:-se sonroja un poco y agacha la cara- Gracias Goku..

Y así, ambos niños siguieron caminando hacia donde iban, todavía tomados de la mano (Goku no la quería soltar, ni ella a él). Mientras que por otro lado, en algún lugar de los jardines del Tenkai, Asariel y Kenren estaban recostados en el césped, abrazados y con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito..

Kenren:-hablando dulcemente- ¿En qué piensas?..

Asariel:-hablando con tranquilidad- En nada..¿y tú?..

Kenren:-se sonríe ligeramente- Solo pensaba¿crees que algún día podamos estar juntos sin que algo nos separe?..

Asariel:-pensando sobre lo que dijo Kenren- No lo sé..pero yo espero que sí..

Kenren:-se pone un poco serio- He de decir que me molesta un poco nuestro trabajo..

Asariel:-voltea a verlo- ¿Por qué lo dices?..

Kenren:-sigue mirando hacia arriba y con tono serio- Porque nos arriesgamos demasiado..además de que no nos permite estar juntos..

Asariel:-analiza lo que dijo- Tienes razón.. pero mira el lado bueno: cuando dejemos de servir en el ejército, podremos estar juntos..

Kenren:-voltea a verla con una sonrisa en los labios- Espero y tengas razón..-se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en los labios-..

Mientras tanto, Akari preparaba bollos de carne (nikuman), bolas de arroz(onigiris), rollos primavera, arroz y tallarines fritos en la cocina para que ella y Goku comieran algo, ya que ambos traían mucha hambre (y recuerden que de Goku, eso no es de extrañarse ¬¬)..

Goku:-viendo como Akari preparaba toda la comida- Nee, Akari-chan..

Akari:-voltea a ver a Goku mientras hace una onigiri- Dime Goku..

Goku:-viendo intrigado (y muy hambriento) las perfectas onigiris que Akari había hecho- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?..

Akari:-sonriendo, ahora atendiendo los tallarines- Pues, aquí mismo.. Cuando me daba hambre y venía a la cocina para ver si me podían preparar lago, prestaba atención a como hacían la comida..y así aprendí n.n…

Goku:-sorprendido- Vaya, nunca se me había ocurrido..siempre esperaba a que Konzen me diera de comer..

Akari:-sonriendo por lo que dijo Goku- Jeje, no sabía que Konzen te cuidaba..

Goku:-mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa- Pues me dejaron a su cargo desde que me trajeron a aquí ¬¬..-recuerda lo que le había dicho Konzen-..Ah, por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no le gusta hacerla de mensajero..

Akari:-ríe un poco por lo k dijo Goku- Jeje¿en serio te dio mi mensaje?..

Goku:-sonriendo- Sí, me puse muy feliz cuando me lo dijo..de hecho, por eso salí corriendo a buscarte, para darte las gracias n-n..

Akari:-un poco sonrojada- Me alegro de oír eso..-saca los bollos del horno y pone toda la comida sobre la mesa-..Bueno, ya está la comida..cuando quieras empezar n-n..

Goku:-le brillan los ojos- Ah, todo se ve delicioso.. ¡A comer!...

Y así los dos pequeños comieron todo lo que ella había preparado (obviamente, Goku se comió la mayor parte..Akari come la cuarta parte de lo que él, ya sabrán como estuvo todo), dejando los platos apenas sucios..

Goku:-sonriendo de satisfacción- Ah, todo estuvo delicioso..

Akari:-sonriendo por ver feliz a Goku- ¿En serio¿No le faltó sal al arroz o le puse demasiado condimento a la carne?..

Goku:-sigue sonriendo- No, en absoluto, todo estaba exquisito..-se acerca a ella y le da un beso muy tierno en la mejilla- Muchas gracias, Akari..

Akari:-se sonroja por el beso- Por..nada..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaaaaaaaaaaa k tierna me quedo esta ultima parte..

ya viene el tercer capitulo..no puedo creer lo que pasa en el Tenkai..jejejejejjeeje

espero y les este gustando la historia..no me critiquen por agregar personajes femeninos al grupo..creo que hacen bien..pero si tienen alguna opinion al respecto, haganmela saber en algun review..

oki?

cuidense mushio y ahi nos leemos

mil bezzzoooxxx

sayonaraaaaaaa!


	3. 3 Una traicion, tragedia y nueva vida

Capítulo 3.- Una traición, una tragedia y un una nueva vida…

Meses después del tierno encuentro, las cosas se empezaron a complicar en el Tenkai. El príncipe Nataku había vuelto de la guerra contra el poderoso youkai Gyumaoh, y desde entonces Goku había vuelto a ser su compañero de juego, cuando no estaba con Akari. Cuando Nataku se enteró de que Goku tenía una nueva amiga, se puso celoso, no quería perder a su único amigo y salvación de una vida llena de deberes y obligaciones, por lo que había demandado hablar con la Diosa de la Misericordia, Kanzeon Bosatsu…

Nataku:-hablando con Kanzeon Bosatsu, muy molesto- ¿Cuándo le darán su título a esa niña? ¡Ya no la quiero ver por aquí!..

Kanon:-entre sonriente y seria- Calma Nataku, ya hemos tomado la decisión, pero aún no es tiempo de que Akari sea una sacerdotisa...

Nataku:-un poco más molesto- No menciones su nombre, que me pone de muy mal humor... Ya no quiero que esté por aquí, no quiero perder a mi único amigo por culpa de ella... De por sí mi padre se molesta y me prohíbe estar con Goku, no quiero que alguien más me aleje de él...

Kanon:-seria, hablando con tranquilidad- Nataku, no es su culpa el que Goku quiera estar con ella...tampoco es su culpa que no te dejen estar cerca de Goku... Desde antes de que llegara ella, tu padre te prohibía estar con Goku para que cumplieras tus asuntos como Príncipe de la Guerra que eres... Y por si no lo has notado aún, Goku ha sido más feliz con su presencia...no quiere perderlos a ambos, tanto tú como ella son muy importantes para él... ¿comprendes eso?..

Nataku:-un poco más tranquilo, pero sigue molesto (es terco el niño ¬¬)- Sí lo comprendo...Pero desde que he vuelto de la peor guerra que he tenido que combatir solo, lo he visto muy poco tiempo y sólo porque está con ella...

Kanon:-sonriendo y hablando con tranquilidad- Mira, te propongo un trato: espera al menos unos cuantos meses para que le demos su título a Akari y luego ya podrás estar el tiempo que quieras con Goku...yo hablare con tu padre...

Nataku:-no muy conformado aún- De acuerdo, acepto...pero no quiero volver a oír el nombre de esa niña o que se me acerque...

Y en un algún lugar de los jardines, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban jugando el pequeño niño de ojos dorados y la niña de ojos color laguna cerca de un pequeño estanque...

Akari:-sobre la espalda de Goku- ¿No crees que estoy muy pesada?..

Goku:-sonriendo, cargando a Akari en su espalda- Para nada, no pesas mucho, estas ligerita...

Akari:-sonriendo- Jeje, de acuerdo...pero mejor ya bájame, no me gustaría lastimarte la espalda...

Goku:-sonriendo- De acuerdo...-baja a Akari y voltea hacia ella-...

Akari:-sigue con la sonrisa en la cara- Gracias por el paseo n-n...

Goku:-también sigue sonriendo- Por nada…Akari...

Akari:-lo mira con gracia- Mande...

Goku:-la empuja al césped- Cuidado con el agua...

Akari:-voltea a verlo sonriendo- Tu también cuidado con el agua...-la jala el pie para que también se caiga-...

Goku:-cae de sentón y voltea a verla- Oye, eso es trampa...

Akari:-riendo ligeramente- A que no...esto sí...-se lanza sobre el y lo tumba sobre la hierba-

Goku:-sonriendo- No se vale...-se gira sobre Akari-...

Y ambos empezaron a rodarse por el césped, divirtiéndose de una manera muy tierna, hasta que se detienen, Goku queda sobre ella y ambos se empiezan a reír...

Los dos:-riéndose tiernamente- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

La pequeña dejó de reír lentamente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un pálido color carmín (por tener a Goku encima) y fue acercando sus manos temerosamente hacia las mejillas del muchacho que se encontraba sobre ella, lo acarició suavemente y lo acercó hacia ella, abrazándolo...

Akari:-susurrándole al oído- Te quiero mucho, Goku...

Goku:-deja de reír, también se sonroja, se levanta un poco para verla y le dice en un susurro- Yo también te quiero mucho, Akari...-se acerca lentamente hacia su cara y le da un tierno beso en los labios-...

Akari, sin saber como reaccionar ante el beso, solamente lo respondió volviendo a abrazar a Goku y cerrando los ojos.

Los dos pequeños se fundieron en un dulce beso que para ellos duró una eternidad (obviamente, es solo una expresión para decir que se prolongó un poco), sin saber que alguien los espiaba celosamente por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines. Ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que Nataku...

Nataku:-asombrado, pensando con furia- (¿Cómo se atreve a besarlo? ¡Yo lo conocí primero que ella! ¡No puede ser que se hayan enamorado tan fácilmente! ¡Simplemente no lo puedo permitir!.. Tendré que deshacerme de ella... ¡Goku debe ser solo mío, cueste lo que me cueste!)...

Y de esta manera, Nataku se alejó corriendo, inundado en la ira, por lo que Akari volteó a ver hacia la puerta de los jardines al oír el sonido de los pasos de Nataku alejándose...

Goku:-desconcertado por la interrupción del beso- ¿Qué pasa Akari?..

Akari:-todavía viendo hacia la puerta- Creí ver a alguien que se fue corriendo luego de habernos visto... Me parece que estaba muy molesto, lo oía murmurar cosas...

Goku:-sonriendo- Descuida, no creo que alguien nos quiera separar n-n…

Akari:-un poco seria, hablando por lo bajo- Eso espero...

Goku:-extrañado- ¿Dijiste algo?..

Akari:-voltea a verlo, sonriendo- No, no dije nada... Mejor ya vamos a regresar...

Goku:-sigue sonriendo- De acuerdo...

Ambos niños se levantaron de la hierba y se dispusieron a ir directamente a la cocina, ya que se la habían pasado jugando la mayor parte del día y no habían comido nada.

Días después de que Nataku había sorprendido a la niña de cabello negro azulado besando a su chico de ojos de sol, en un paseo solitario, el Príncipe de la Guerra se había topado con la chica de ojos turquesas en el gran salón de juntas y no pudo evitar hacerle una advertencia...

Nataku:-muy molesto- ¡Aléjate de Goku!..

Akari:-un poco triste- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¿Yo que te hice?..

Nataku:-sigue molesto- ¡No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie me aleje de él! ¡No quiero volver a verlos juntos!..

Akari:-sigue triste, y ahora preocupada- ¿Pero por qué lo dices?..

Nataku:-hablando un poco más calmado, pero sigue molesto- Él es mi única felicidad en este mundo, no quiero perderlo... ¡así que no te le acerques!..¡Y tampoco te acerques a mi!..-se da media vuelta y se retira al lado contrario al que estaba Akari-..

Akari:-corre detrás de él- Oye espera...

En eso, en un movimiento rápido, Nataku sacó su espada, dio media vuelta, sin saber que Akari estaba justamente detrás de él, y apuntó su espada al frente, encajándosela a ella en el vientre...

Nataku:-molesto- Te dije que no te me acercaras...-nota el dolor de ella reflejado en sus ojos y se da cuenta de que la había atravesado con su espada, por lo que se la retira de inmediato- ¡O.O!..

Justo en ese momento, Goku iba pasando por el pasillo donde estaba la puerta que da hacia el gran salón, en busca de Akari...

Goku:-gritando- ¡Akari, ¿dónde estás!..-voltea hacia su derecha (o séase, hacia la puerta) y ve la pequeña escena de muerte- ¡AKARI!..-corre hacia ella-...

En ese momento, Akari estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre y con las manos llenas de sangre; mientras que Nataku seguía enfrente de ella, sosteniendo su espada ensangrentada y con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro...

Goku:-sosteniendo a Akari- ¿Estás bien?..

Akari:-muy apenas y pudiendo hablar, lo mira a los ojos- Lo...siento...Lamento mucho haberte separado de tu amigo...

Goku:-casi llorando- Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que llevarte con Ten-chan para que te cure...

Akari:-toma la mejilla izquierda de Goku y lo acaricia con suavidad- Ya no hay tiempo...

Goku:-más cerca de romper en llanto- Sí, sí lo hay, todavía hay tiempo...

Akari:-todavía acariciando la mejilla de Goku- No, ya no….Siempre estaré contigo, mi ojitos de sol… (y se murió)…

Goku:-llorando con profunda tristeza- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...

Nataku estaba atónito ante la reacción de Goku, mientras que el segundo, sufría la pérdida de su primer amor...

Nataku:-serio, sin expresión- Le dije que no se me acercara...

Goku:-con el cuerpo de Akari entre sus brazos, lleno de ira y con los ojos llorosos- ¿Y por eso tenías que matarla?..

Nataku:-sigue inexpresivo (se sorprendió y asustó mucho)- Yo...no pensaba que...no creí que estuviera tan cerca...

Goku:-sigue llorando en el suelo, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Akari- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi único amor!..¡Yo la amaba!..

Nataku:-molesto por lo que dijo Goku- ¡Pero se interponía entre nosotros!..¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertíamos juntos antes de que ella llegara?..

Goku:-no deja de llorar- ¡Sí, sí lo recuerdo!..¡Pero hubiera sido más divertido si hubiéramos jugado los tres juntos!..

Nataku:-más molesto por lo último que dijo- ¡Ni aunque esa niña siguiera viva, me atrevería a ser su amigo!..¡La odiaba!..¡La odiaba porque ella podía estar contigo todo el tiempo sin que se lo restringieran!..¡Porque ella tenía tu atención!..¡Porque ella tenía tu amor!..

Goku:-se molesta un poco (no le prestó mucha atención a lo último que dijo)- ¡Pero a ti también te quiero mucho!..¡Tal vez no de la misma manera que a Akari, pero te quiero!.. –voltea a ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Akari, todavía con los ojos llorosos-...Yo la amo...La llevaré con Ten-chan, a lo mejor y todavía se puede salvar…

Y así, Goku cargó el cuerpo sin vida de Akari, dejando a Nataku solo en el gran salón, aún con su espada en la mano, pensando, su mente estaba confusa por todo lo que sucedió en el instante en que clavó su espada en el vientre de la chica de cabello medianoche a quien tanto odiaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En verdad ella tenía la culpa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si ya no existía la única persona que le había quitado el amor de su chico de ojos dorados? ¿Había sido todo un error?...

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Mariscal Tenpou, Goku lloraba porque Tenpou pudiera salvar a su niña de ojos de mar...

Tenpou:-apenado, viendo a Goku- Lo lamento mucho Goku, me temo que ya no se puede hacer nada...

Goku:-llorando dolorosamente- ¡NO!..¡No puede ser que mi Akari haya muerto!..¡No a manos de mi mejor amigo!..

Tenpou:-mirando a Goku con profundo dolor, evitando llorar- Goku, comprende que esto ya no lo podemos resolver...

Goku:-abraza con fuerza el cuerpo de Akari- ¡NOOO!..¡No quiero separarme de mi Akari, no quiero!..

Tenpou:-tratando de convencer a Goku de que ya no había remedio- Goku, por favor, comprende...

Goku:-llorando de desesperación- ¡NOOOO!..-vuelve a cargar a Akari y sale corriendo-...

Corría sin rumbo, desesperado por querer revivir a su chica, no quería separarse de ella, no lo podía permitir, no tan fácilmente. Siguió corriendo por un tiempo, llorando y cargando el cuerpo de su único amor en los brazos, hasta que se topó con la Diosa de la Misericordia, Kanzeon Bosatsu...

Kanon:-voltea a ver al pequeño- Hey, ¿cuál es la prisa?..

Goku:-voltea a ver a Kanzeon- Tía, por favor, ayúdeme a revivirla... (le dice tía de cariño)...

Kanon:-desconcertada- ¿Revivir a quién?..

Goku:-le muestra el cuerpo de Akari- ¡A mi Akari!..¡Por favor, ayúdeme a revivirla!..

Kanon:-mirando el cuerpo de Akari- No se si aún se pueda hacer algo... Ven, vamos a mi oficina, a lo mejor y todavía puedo hacer algo por ella...

Goku siguió a Kanzeon Bosatsu hasta su oficina, donde recostó el cuerpo de su bella niña en un sofá que estaba por ahí…

Kanon:-viendo el cuerpo de Akari recostado- ¿Quién le hizo esto a Akari?..

Goku:-de cuclillas, al lado de su amada- Fue...Nataku... dijo...dijo que la odiaba...

Kanon:-se sorprende y hace una cara de extrañada- ¿Nataku?..pero ¿por qué la odiaba?..

Goku:-tomando la mano de su niña y llorando- Dijo que... porque... porque ella tenía mi atención y amor... Yo en verdad... en verdad la amaba... ¡En verdad la amaba!..

Kanon:-pensando sobre lo que dijo de Nataku- Mmm, entonces fue por celos... Nataku sentía celos de que Akari estuviera a tu lado, en vez de ser él quien estuviera contigo...-mirando como el pequeño mono lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su chica- Goku, ve a buscar a Nataku y dale una explicación...trataré de revivirla..

Goku:-voltea a ver a la Diosa con una mirada alegre- ¿De verdad?..¿La revivirás?..

Kanon:-sonriendo al ver la alegría en el rostro del chico- Haré lo que pueda...

Goku:-se levanta y la abraza- ¡Muchas gracias!..

Kanon:-sigue sonriendo- No hay por que...ahora ve a explicarle todo a Nataku, eso es lo que necesita...

Goku:-se retira con una sonrisa- Sí, lo haré... ¡Gracias!..-sale corriendo-...

En el gran salón, el Príncipe de la Guerra se debatía entre la confusión y la cordura, tratando inútilmente de recuperar esta última: los pensamientos y el remordimiento le nublaban la mente, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, desconocía esa sensación en su pecho, el dolor en su corazón, recordaba la mirada de ella antes de morir, el dolor que reflejaban, la inocencia de sus acciones. ¿Por qué se sentía así por haberla matado si la odiaba?..Lo acababa de descubrir: era inocente, no fue su culpa que Goku se enamorara de ella, en todo caso, Goku era el culpable, pero no le podía hacer nada, lo amaba, su amor por él le impedía pensar claramente...y solo le quedó una salida...

Justo en ese momento, el chico de alborotado cabello castaño iba abriendo las puertas del salón...

Goku:-entrando, sonriendo- Oye, Nataku, quería darte una explica…

Al abrir la puerta por completo, descubrió a su amigo tendido en el suelo, ensangrentado y atravesado con su propia espada…

Goku:-asustado- ¡Nataku!..-corre hacia él-...

Nataku:-en el suelo, apunto de morir- Goku... lo lamento... lamento haberte quitado a tu mayor amor...

Goku:-al lado de él, sosteniendo su cuerpo- ¿Pero por qué..? ¿Por qué te hiciste esto?..

Nataku:-hablando con dificultad- Era necesario... maté a la persona que más amabas... me lo merecía... ella era inocente... lo vi en sus ojos antes de que falleciera... Ella era en verdad bonita... no me debí interponer entre ustedes... pero yo... yo te amo, Goku... siempre te amaré...

Goku:-llorando y desconcertado- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?..

Nataku:-sonriendo ligeramente- Olvídalo... solo perdóname…. Adiós Goku… (y ya se murió)…

Goku:-llorando lleno de angustia- ¡NOOO!...

Llorando descontroladamente, su angustia se fue transformando en desesperación, luego en ira: acababa de perder a las dos personas que le daban alegría y significado a su vida, a su gran amor y a su único amigo, no lo soportaba, quería escapar a ese sufrimiento.

El dolor de la pérdida lo inundaba, cada vez sentía más furia por lo que había pasado, la ira comenzaba a ser más y más profunda, hasta que ya no lo soportó más: su diadema se había roto.

Como su grito se había oído por todo el Tenkai, todos fueron a ver que había pasado dentro del gran salón, lo cual no debieron de haber hecho...

Kenren:-en el cuartel principal, junto con Asariel- Iré a ver que pasó, en un rato regreso...

Asariel:-detrás de Kenren- Voy contigo…

Kenren:-voltea a verla- No, quédate aquí... No tardaré...

Asariel:-insistente en seguirlo- Pero Kenren...

Kenren:-viéndola a los ojos- Asariel, no quiero que te pase nada, es mejor que me esperes aquí...-le da un tierno beso en la mejilla-...Por favor, quédate...

Asariel:-viendo a Kenren con preocupación- De acuerdo...Solo ten cuidado...

Kenren:-sonriendo- Así lo haré...-se retira del cuartel-…

Kenren se había retirado del cuartel, dejando sola a la chica de ojos de plata. El tiempo pasaba y Asariel se preocupaba cada vez más, sentía que algo malo había pasado...y así era...

Por otro lado, Akari iba despertando en el sofá, luego de haber sido revivida por Kanzeon Bosatsu y de haberse recuperado de la herida, lo cual no le había tomado mucho tiempo...

Akari:-abriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?..

Kanon:-sentada en su trono- Vaya, hasta que despertaste...

Akari:-sentándose en el sofá- ¿Qué pasó?..¿Dónde está Goku?..

Kanon:-viendo a la niña- Fue a darle una explicación a Nataku, el que te había herido en el vientre... pero parece que pasó algo...

Akari:-preocupada por lo que la Diosa le había dicho- Quiero ir a buscarlo, pero no se dónde se encuentra el gran salón, llegué a ahí por accidente...

Kanon:-notando preocupación y decisión en la voz de Akari- Si quieres yo te guío...

Akari:-viendo a la Diosa con alegría- Gracias, mi señora...

Kanzeon Bosatsu se levantó de su trono, tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la fue encaminando hasta el gran salón.

Durante el camino, la chica fue notando cierto ambiente extraño, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, había un silencio mortal en ese momento, por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron ante las enormes puertas del salón de juntas, Kanzeon dejo a la niña para que buscara ahí a su chico de ojos dorados. Apenas había abierto las puertas unos centímetros, cuando sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su espalda: sabía que algo andaba mal.

Abrió las puertas por completo y se aterró de lo que estaba viendo: el piso se encontraba teñido de sangre en su totalidad y repleto de los cuerpos de las personas que vivían ahí en el Tenkai, todos ellos muertos (incluyendo a Konzen, Tenpou y Kenren), y justo en medio del salón había una figura en pie, parecía Goku, pero no era él. Se acercó lentamente hacia él para intentar reconocerlo, lo vio, era su chico ojos de sol, pero no parecía el mismo: su camisa estaba rasgada, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, tenía filosas garras y estaba manchado de sangre por todo su cuerpo...

Akari:-temerosa, detrás del ahora youkai- ¿Goku?..¿Eres tú?..

Apenas y había tocado el hombro del ser que tenía frente a ella cuando éste se dio media vuelta. Lo vio a los ojos, sí era él, pero su mirada era diferente, era fría y llena de ira. Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse, no podía creer lo que veía, su tierno niño se había transformado en ese monstruoso ser, el ser que había asesinado a todas esas personas, incluso a las personas que sabía que él más quería.

El youkai se acercaba hacia ella, mientras ella retrocedía, estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando...

Akari:-asustada- ¡NOOO!..

Estiró su brazo para tocar la frente del demonio y de su mano salió un resplandor que se transformó en un nuevo limitador, colocándose en la cabeza del chico, el cual inmediatamente cayó inconsciente sobre ella. Akari, sorprendida, y todavía asustada, se desmayó también, desplomándose en el piso.

Al oír el grito y el impacto (créanme, cuando se desmayó, el golpe fue sonoro, y más porque tenía a Goku encima), la Diosa se dio la vuelta y regresó a donde había dejado a la niña de ojos laguna e igualmente se sorprendió al ver el salón repleto de cadáveres, donde en medio de ellos se encontraban ambos niños desmayados.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, Kanzeon Bosatsu transportó a ambos pequeños a su oficina y los recostó en el mismo sofá donde hace unos momentos estaba Akari.

Minutos más tarde, Asariel estaba recorriendo los pasillos del Tenkai en busca de Kenren, estaba demasiado preocupada y temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amado General. Justo cuando pensaba lo peor, se detuvo frente al gran salón, viendo la terrible escena de la masacre que se había llevado a cabo ahí, examinando los cuerpos con la vista, hasta que logró divisar a su amado Kenren.

Cuando lo vio, se quedó helada, y más cuando vio a su lado (al lado de Kenren) a Tenpou y a Konzen, también asesinados…

Asariel:-impactada por la escena- ...NO…NO…NOOOOOOOOOO!

Salió corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Kanzeon Bosatsu, pensó que tal vez ella le pudiera dar una explicación de lo que había sucedido…

Al llegar, abrió las puertas de par en par de un solo golpe…

Asariel:-agitada y respirando entrecortadamente- Se…señora…que…fue…lo que pasó…en la sala…de juntas!...

Kanon:-mirando sorprendida a la agitada chica- Vaya, veo que ya te diste cuenta… respira hondo y te diré lo que pasó…

Asariel hizo caso a lo que la Diosa le dijo y luego, Kanzeon Bosatsu comenzó a contarle todo lo que supuestamente pasó (fue una coincidencia que haya acertado en todo ¬¬)…

Luego de haber escuchado la sorprendente historia, Asariel no tuvo otra cosa más que decir que…

Asariel:-seria, tratando de no llorar- Le había prometido a Kenren que lo seguiría hasta el final…y eso haré…-sacó su espada que siempre llevaba con ella-… Señora, le ruego me mande al mismo lugar a donde vaya Kenren en la otra vida…-dirigió su espada hacia su vientre y se lo clavó, dándose muerte a sí misma…

Kanon:-viendo a Asariel justo antes de que muriera por completo- Descuida Asariel, te lo prometo…

Y oyendo estas últimas palabras, Asariel falleció son una sonrisa…

…

Mientras la Diosa hacía uso de sus poderes para "limpiar el desorden" y para enviar a los fallecidos a sus respectivos lugares, Akari iba despertado luego del fuerte impacto de las múltiples muertes.

Apenas abrió los ojos y volteó a buscar a su niño ojiamarillo, quien yacía justamente a un lado suyo. Se levantó, quería verlo nuevamente, quería saber si en verdad era el chico tierno que había visto antes de fallecer; lo miró fijamente, revisó sus manos y sus orejas para convencerse de que no era ese horrible youkai…

Sí, ya era de nuevo normal. Sonrió con tranquilidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con el cual despertó Goku (que, por cierto, no traía camisa porque se la había rasgado toda cuando se volvió youkai).

Abrió sus doradas orbes y se asombró de ver de nuevo a su niña de ojos turquesa. Se talló los ojos para ver si no era una ilusión o estaba soñando, volvió a verla con cuidado y le preguntó…

Goku:-mirando con incredulidad a la chica- ¿Estoy muerto?...

Akari:-sonriendo ante dicha pregunta- No, sigues vivo…y yo también sigo viva…

Al oír esas palabras provenientes del objeto de su amor, se levantó de golpe, la vio a los ojos, la besó con intensa pasión y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla…

Goku:-llorando de alegría- No quiero que te vayas de mí, no te quiero volver a perder… Te amo, Akari…

Akari:-sonrojada, entre los brazos de Goku- Goku…yo…yo también te amo…-recuerda cuando lo vio transformado en youkai-…pero no quiero que vuelvas a matar personas…

Goku:-se impresiona y voltea a verla de nuevo a los ojos- ¿De qué hablas?...

Akari:-desviando la mirada de Goku- Es que tu…tu…asesinaste a todos…incluso a Konzen-sama, al Mariscal Tenpou y al General Kenren…tuve miedo cuando me viste con esos ojos y tenías las manos llenas de sangre…Tu mirada…era fría… y llena de maldad…

Goku:-sorprendido, la toma de los hombros para ver su cara- ¡¿QUÉ!...-ve sus manos y su cuerpo, todavía manchados de sangre-…no puede ser…yo no…

En eso, aparece la Diosa…

Kanon:-recargada en el marco de la puerta- Sí Goku, tu fuiste quien asesinó a todos…pero no te preocupes, ya arreglé ese asunto, todos renacerán como otras personas en la Tierra…les he dado una segunda oportunidad…

Akari:-sonriente, viendo a su niño- Vez, ya no hay de qué preocuparse…-ve que Goku no logra reponerse-… ¿Goku?... ¿estás bien?...

Goku:-todavía triste- ¿Y nosotros?... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?...

Kanon:-viendo sonriente al pequeño- Eso también ya lo solucioné…

Akari:-más sonriente- ¡Qué bien!... ¿ves, Goku?...-tratando de darle ánimos a su chico-…

Kanon:-interviene- …les borraré la memoria a ambos…

Los dos niños:-voltean a verla, sorprendidos y asustados- ¡¿QUÉ!...

Kanon:-continua con lo que decía- Es algo necesario…si no lo hago, ambos sufrirán mucho por largos años…

Y al momento, puso sus manos sobre los ojos de ambos niños (una mano para cada uno) y con un resplandor transportó a ambos a la Tierra a lugares diferentes, alejados uno del otro, al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos eran borrados de su memoria.

De esta manera, Goku pasó los años encerrado en la prisión de la montaña, mientras que Akari permanecía dormida también en una montaña, ubicada al extremo opuesto de donde estaba su amor.

Después de 500 años, ambos fueron interrumpidos de su letargo: Goku fue liberado por el monje Genjyo Sanzo; por otra parte, Akari fue llamada de nueva cuenta por la Diosa para que recibiera el título de sacerdotisa y ayudara a purificar las almas de los demonios que estuvieran fuera del camino correcto (o sea, volverlos humanos).

Con esto, las vidas de las personas habitantes del Tenkai tomaron un nuevo camino con una nueva misión y nombres diferentes (#), mas no sabían que su destino era reencontrarse de nuevo…

#: Todos cambiaron de nombre a excepción de Akari, Goku y Asariel, quienes conservaron sus nombres originales.


	4. 4 Reencuentros

Capítulo 4.- Reencuentros.

Años después de haber despertado de su letargo, la jovencita de nombre Akari Crimson iba viajando por el Oriente.

En una ocasión, mientras se encontraba bebiendo agua de un río, vio cómo al otro lado se desarrollaba una batalla entre un ejército de youkais y un ejército de humanos armados con espadas, sables y pistolas.

Retomando la misión encomendada por la Diosa de la Misericordia, la chica cruzó el río (que no era muy profundo) y ayudó a combatir a los youkais con sus papiros y flechas, logrando así la victoria para el ejército humano.

Al final de la lucha, la comandante del ejército, Asariel Black, se dirigió hacia ella para darle las gracias y hacerle una invitación.

Asariel:-tendiéndola la mano a la chica de cabello oscuro- ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! Creo que no hubiéramos podido acabar con todos esos youkais nosotros solos... ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?...

Akari:-respondiéndole el gesto amable con una sonrisa y tomando su mano- Akari Crimson, mucho gusto.

Asariel:-sonriéndole a la chica- Mucho gusto, Akari. Mi nombre es Asariel Black y estoy al mando de este ejército. ¡Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, ésa fue una actuación de lo más sorprendente!..

Akari:-un poco apenada por el cumplido- No fue nada, sólo cumplo con mi misión, los dioses me encargaron purificar las almas de las personas que se han estado volviendo youkais a causa de esa aura maligna.

Asariel:-sigue sonriéndole- Pues parece que eligieron a la persona correcta. A propósito, ¿de dónde eres?...

Akari:-poniéndose normal- Vengo del oeste de la India, del templo de la Diosa de la Misericordia, soy una sacerdotisa.

Asariel:-viendo detalladamente la vestimenta de Akari- Eso ha de explicar la ropa, aunque es un tanto diferente a la de las sacerdotisas tradicionales. Y dime, Akari, ¿tienes dónde dormir?...

Akari:-pensando poco- Pues siempre que viajo he logrado encontrar templos abandonados en los que puedo descansar; pero como por aquí no he visto ninguno, supongo que no.

Asariel:-piensa sobre lo que le dijo la joven y se le ocurre una idea- Te propongo algo: si aceptas unirte a nuestro ejército y nos ayudas con los youkais, nosotros te daremos albergue y alimento. ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Aceptas?...

Akari:-piensa sobre lo que le dijo Asariel- Mmm… me parece una buena oferta… ¡Acepto!...

Asariel:-vuelve a tenderle la mano a Akari y ésta le responde- Muy bien. Bienvenida al ejército de la India Oriental.

Y así fue como Akari y Asariel se reencontraron, aún sin saber que ése era su destino.

…

Tiempo después de haberse unido al ejército, Akari se convirtió en la cocinera del ejército y en el brazo derecho de Asariel, además de ser su arma secreta, ya que poseía unos poderes increíbles al momento de pelear contra los youkais.

Una noche, mientras hablaban en su habitación antes de dormir, Akari le hizo un comentario un tanto inesperado a la general del ejército.

Akari:-sentada en su cama- Asariel, ¿puedo decirte algo?...

Asariel:-recostada en su cama, leyendo un libro- ¿Qué cosa?...

Akari:-volteando a verla- ¿No se te hace que nos conocemos de algún lugar?...

Asariel:-se distrae de su lectura y voltea a verla- Yo he estado pensando lo mismo, tu rostro me es muy familiar, sé que te conozco de algún lado, pero aún no sé muy bien de dónde…

Akari:-piensa un poco- Yo tampoco logro ubicarme de donde te conozco…pero bueno, creo que eso lo podremos resolver después, ya es hora de descansar…buenas noches…

Asariel:-deja su libro en la mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama y se vuelve a recostar- Buenas noches…

De esta manera, las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas con la incógnita de saber de dónde se conocen dentro de sus mentes. Durante su sueño, Akari oía una voz familiar que le decía: _Tú la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo; tus recuerdos fueron borrados para que no sufrieras, pero tu inconsciente te dice que la conoces…Ya sabes cuándo, pero no dónde…Recuerda, recuerda Akari, recuerda que se conocieron en el Tenkai…Recuerda…_

Y en ese momento, comenzaron a pasar una serie de imágenes alternadas y confusas de lo que había sido su vida en el Tenkai: cuando llegó, cuando servía a Kanzeon Bosatsu, cuando conoció al chico de ojos dorados y cabello alborotado…cuando pasó la tragedia que fue borrada de su mente…

En eso, Akari se despertó sobresaltada al ver la última imagen en su mente. Tenía miedo, no quería volver a ver esas escenas en su mente. Volteó a ver a su lado derecho y vio a su compañera durmiendo tranquilamente.

Intranquila por el sueño que acababa de tener, se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la cocina a comenzar a preparar el desayuno, ya que casi era hora de que todos se levantaran y no iba a tener mucho tiempo si se levantaba más tarde.

Por otra parte, Asariel también oía una voz familiar dentro de sus sueños: _Asariel, sabes que conoces a esa chica…La conoces pero no sabes de dónde…Recuerda tu vida pasada, Asariel, cuando vivías en el Tenkai…Recuerda a aquélla niña de ojos laguna y cabello medianoche que te ayudaba a enviar los mensajes al ejército…Ésa pequeña luz de alegría que te ayudó a encontrar a tu único amor, el cual aún no has olvidado…_

Cuando terminó de oír eso, Asariel abrió sus orbes plateadas, pensando en las últimas palabras que oyó en su mente, relacionándolas con la imagen de un chico de cabello rojizo y corte militar, vestido de negro, trabajando con ella en planes y estrategias militares.

Trató de despejar su mente de aquéllos pensamientos sin sentido, ya que nunca había conocido a un chico así y mucho menos se había enamorado.

Volteó a su derecha a revisar su reloj, viendo que ya era hora de despertar a los demás. Se levantó y se giró a ver la cama de su compañera, notando que ésta estaba vacía. A pesar de todo, no se preocupó por su compañera, sabía que era lo suficientemente independiente como para cuidarse ella sola, así que se dispuso a arreglar su cama, se arregló y fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba su amiga mano derecha.

Asariel:-sonriendo- Buenos días, veo que te levantaste temprano…

Akari:-voltea a ver a la general- Buenos días, disculpa si te levanté, pero es que se me había ido el sueño y no pude volver a dormir…

Asariel:-se sienta en la mesa que esta a espaldas de la chica- Descuida, no fue por eso que me levanté, a mí también se me fue el sueño…

Akari:-vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo- ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué razón se te fue el sueño?...

Asariel:-riendo y tomando una fruta- Te sonará extraño, pero oí una voz en mi sueño diciendo que te conocía del Tenkai…

Akari:-se queda quieta al oír las palabras de la chica- ¿De verdad?...Yo también soñé lo mismo, pero después de oír la voz pasaron varias imágenes por mi mente, viendo al final una de una masacre a sangre fría en un gran salón y a un youkai en medio de él…fue por ello que me desperté…

Asariel:-un poco asustada por lo que dijo Akari- Que mal…

Akari:-volviendo a continuar con lo que hacía- ¿Pero sabes qué?

Asariel:-recuperando su estado anterior- ¿Qué?...

Akari:-sonriendo para sí misma- Logré verte en varias de esas imágenes, excepto en la última, por suerte… Pero en una de ellas, vi a un chico muy lindo…

Asariel:-sonríe al oír el tono alegre de su compañera- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Cómo era?...

Akari:-terminando de preparar una enorme ración de arroz- Él era…atractivo… Tenía un largo, sedoso y alborotado cabello castaño, unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados, una tierna sonrisa y unos labios tan… ¿qué pasa?... ¿de qué te ríes?...

Asariel:-riendo y viendo a Akari- Jeje, es que te oyes como si te hubieras enamorado de él…

Akari:-medio se sonroja- Pues…me atrajo mucho…pero dudo que pueda conocer a alguien así…

Asariel:-calmándose un poco- Pues… jeje... yo también vi a un chico al final de mi sueño… Él era alto, moreno, de cabello rojo y vestimenta negra militar… también era muy atractivo…

Akari:-se extraña por las palabras de Asariel- ¿En serio?... yo también vi a un chico así… desgraciadamente, también lo vi en la escena de la masacre…

Asariel:-asustada- ¡¿Qué!... O sea, que el chico que vi, ¿murió?...

Akari:-medio triste- Parece que sí…

Asariel:-se entristece- Vaya…y pensar que la voz dijo que él había sido mi único amor…

Akari:-sigue triste- Pues, al parecer, yo también me enamoré del chico que te digo…

Asariel:-un poco sonriente- ¿Pero sabes algo? Me hubiera agradado conocer alguien así…al parecer ese chico y yo teníamos gustos parecidos…

Akari:-sonriendo- ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer tuvimos unas vidas pasadas en las que ambas nos enamoramos de unos chicos que fallecieron en aquel entonces…

Asariel:-sonriendo- Jeje, tienes razón…y en la actualidad, no hay ninguno que se nos acerque…

Y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír. Momentos después, comenzaron a arribar en la cocina varios de los elementos del ejército, por lo que tuvieron que cesar su plática y continuarla en otro momento.

Luego del desayuno, cada uno de los soldados se fue retirando a hacer sus deberes o a entrenar. Asariel se quedó en la cocina para ayudarle a Akari a lavar los platos (que eran demasiados) y, al terminar, ambas se fueron a practicar tiro al blanco y luego esgrima, de los cuales Akari mostraba más habilidad en el primero y Asariel en el segundo, pero las dos chicas se apoyaban entre sí para mejorar en lo que fallaban.

Después de la comida (obvio, no iban a continuar el día entrenando con los estómagos vacíos), todos estuvieron descansando en sus habitaciones, en espera de alguna noticia sobre algún ataque por youkais. No fue sino hasta el ocaso, cerca de la noche, cuando recibieron un llamado de auxilio. Un grupo de furiosos youkais estaba atacando una aldea cercana al regimiento, por lo que el ejército se movilizó de inmediato.

Asariel y Akari combatían lado a lado, hombro a hombro, pero, en un descuido, se separaron del resto del grupo y entre sí. Akari combatía a un grupo por la izquierda y Asariel por la derecha, eran demasiados. En cierto momento, mientras Akari intentaba apuntar una de sus flechas hacia un youkai que estaba a espaldas de Asariel, ésta última divisó a otro que estaba a punto de atacar a su compañera por la retaguardia, justo en el momento en que Akari había soltado el disparo y le dio al youkai cercano a su amiga…

Asariel:-luchando contra un youkai que tenía enfrente- ¡Akari, cuidado! ¡Hay un youkai detrás de ti!...

Akari ni había alcanzado a voltear por completo cuando de pronto vio como el youkai que estaba a sus espaldas había sido derrotado por el báculo de un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con una extraña camisa con capa anaranjada y unos pantalones cortos rasgados.

Goku:-voltea a ver a Akari- ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Akari:-sorprendida de ver al chico- S...sí...gracias por salvarme...-le sonríe-...

Goku:-medio se sonroja- No fue nada, eso es lo que hacemos...

Akari:-extrañada por lo que dijo- ¿Hacemos?...

En eso, Akari vio como otros tres hombres combatían a un grupo de youkais no muy lejos de donde estaban: uno era un monje de cabello rubio, otro tenía una camisa verde y un pequeño dragón blanco posado en su hombro y el tercero era de cabello largo rojizo y vestía una chaqueta de piel color café. Antes de que pudieran seguir platicando, varios youkais comenzaron a atacarlos, pero entre Goku y Akari los lograron derrotar haciendo un buen trabajo en equipo.

Goku:-viendo a Akari- ¡Eso fue asombroso!..

Akari:-sonriendo- ¡Gracias!... ¡Tú también peleaste excelente!..

Después de haber eliminado a los otros youkais, los otros tres hombres se acercaron a la nueva pareja de combate...

Gojyo:-sonriendo sarcásticamente- Bien hecho, mono...

Hakkai:-aplaudiendo- Esa actuación fue sorprendente, Goku...

Akari:-voltea a ver a Goku (es que había volteado a ver a los otros cuando habló Gojyo)- ¿Goku?..¿Ese es tu nombre?...

Goku:-sonriendo- Así es... Por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas?...

Justo en ese momento, Asariel se iba acercando hacia su compañera después de haber exterminado al último youkai que tenía enfrente.

Asariel:-corriendo hacia los dos jóvenes- Akari, ¿estás bien?..¿No te lastimó este chico?...

Akari:-viendo a su amiga- Descuida, estoy bien...

Goku:-interviene- ¿Te llamas Akari?...Es un nombre muy lindo...

Akari:-sonriendo- Gracias... Ah, ella es mi compañera Asariel Black, es la general del ejército de la India Oriental, del cual formo parte...

Goku:-le tiene una mano a Asariel- Mucho gusto...

Asariel:-le responde el saludo- Encantada...Muchas gracias por salvar a mi mano derecha del ejército...

Goku:-sonriendo, un poco apenado- Por nada, fue un placer...

Gojyo:-se acerca a Goku y recarga su brazo sobre su cabeza- Y bien mono, ¿por qué no nos presentas?...

Goku:-tratando de quitarse el brazo de Gojyo de encima- Ah, ¡quita tu brazo!..¡Maldito kappa pervertido!...

Hakkai:-tratando de convencer a Gojyo- No seas así con Goku, Gojyo...

Sanzo:-empezando a alterarse- ¿Podrían aplacarse de una maldita vez?..-golpea con su harisen a Goku y a Gojyo-...

Goku:-molesto- Ah, yo no hice nada, fue Gojyo el que empezó...

Hakkai:-calmando a todos- Chicos, por favor, hay señoritas presentes...

Goku y Gojyo:-agachan la cabeza por la reprimenda- Perdón...

Hakkai:-dirigiéndose a las dos chicas- Discúlpenos, por favor...

Akari:-riendo por la conducta de los dos chicos- No hay problema... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

Hakkai:-hablando muy cortésmente- Somos un grupo de viajeros que va de regreso a Togenkyo. Mi nombre es Hakkai, mucho gusto en conocerlas...-les tiende la mano a ambas-...

Akari:-le responde el saludo- Encantadas. Yo soy Akari Crimson, arquera principal y cocinera del ejército, y ella es mi compañera Asariel Black, la general del ejército de la India Oriental...

Asariel:-respondiendo el saludo- Un placer. Gracias por ayudarnos con los youkais.

Sanzo:-interviene- No tienes que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo...

Akari:-intrigada- Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted?...

Hakkai:-responde en lugar de Sanzo- Él es el monje Genjyo Sanzo, es quien esta al mando, y supongo que ya conocieron a Goku y a Gojyo...

Akari:-sonriendo- Sí, son muy simpáticos...

Goku:-interrumpe toda la conversación- Sanzo, tengo hambre...

Sanzo:-molesto- Silencio, mono estúpido...

Akari:-se le ocurre algo- Tengo una idea... Asariel, ¿podemos invitarlos a cenar con nosotros?

Asariel:-impresionada- Me parece una gran idea...-se dirige a los cuatro-... Si gustan, también pueden quedarse a dormir, tenemos habitaciones disponibles.

Hakkai:-pensando- Pues, a mí me parece bien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Sanzo?...

Sanzo:-indiferente- Aceptamos...

Goku:-feliz por la noticia- ¡Qué bien, ya tenemos donde cenar y dormir!

Gojyo:-apenado por la conducta de Goku- Cálmate, mono estúpido...

Y así, todos se dirigieron de hacia la base del regimiento. Llegando, Akari se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, la cual sería varias porciones mayor a la que comúnmente cocinaba. Mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, les había llevado unos panecillos dulces y té a los invitados, de los cuales, la mayoría de los panecillos los comió Goku (era de esperarse, ¿no?). Y cuando al fin terminó de hacer la cena...

Akari:-entrando a la estancia- La cena está lista, pasen al comedor, por favor...

Durante toda la cena, Goku no paraba de alabar los deliciosos platillos que había preparado la chica de ojos laguna, por lo que ella no dejaba de sonrojarse. Muchos le habían dicho que cocinaba muy rico, pero no de la misma manera que aquél chico de alborotado cabello castaño.

Al terminar la cena, todos se retiraron a sus cuartos; a los invitados, Asariel los guió hasta sus habitaciones, mientras que Akari se encargaba de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando terminó con eso ya era demasiado tarde, tenía sueño y estaba cansada, pero aún así no se fue a descansar y terminó de limpiar la cocina y el comedor.

Justo cuando había terminado de asear su "área de trabajo", unos youkais se escabulleron dentro de la cocina y la secuestraron, con toda la intención de hacerle algo malo (supongo que saben a qué me refiero).

En esos momentos, el chico de ojos dorados se iba acercando a la cocina por un vaso de agua (vaya falsa excusa) y al entrar notó que no estaba la chica de cabello negro medianoche, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de la general, que es donde también dormía la chica que buscaba, percatándose de que tampoco estaba ahí, por lo que le preguntó a la chica de ojos de plata, que aún no estaba dormida (no se dormía sin que llegara su compañera)...

Goku:-asustado- Asariel, ¿dónde está Akari?...

Asariel:-extrañada- ¿No está en la cocina terminando de limpiar?...

Goku:-un poco más asustado- No, no la encuentro por ninguna parte...

Asariel:-empezando a preocuparse- Qué extraño, ella no sale tan tarde sin avisarme... ¿Dónde andará?...

En eso, se oye un grito que provenía desde afuera del regimiento, por lo que Goku salió disparado en ayuda de quien hubiese gritado, esperando que fuera la arquera que había capturado su corazón (y su estómago). Al salir, efectivamente vio a su niña linda que estaba siendo acosada por unos horribles youkais, a lo que rápidamente salió en su defensa...

Goku:-con su nyoi bou en mano- Hey, dejen en paz a mi chica (¿desde cuando lo era?)...

Youkai 1:-sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Tú chica? No creo que después de lo que le vamos a hacer siga siendo tuya...

Youkai 2:-también sonriendo- Sí, será toda nuestra...

Goku:-acercándose dispuesto a atacar- ¡Déjenla en paz!...

Y entonces, se enfrentó a los terribles youkais que habían capturado a su chica de ojos turquesa, derrotándolos de inmediato y salvando a su amada.

Goku:-tendiéndole una mano a Akari- ¿Estás bien, Akari? ¿Te lograron hacer algo esos imbéciles?...

Akari:-tomando la mano de Goku- Por suerte, no. Gracias por salvarme, de nuevo.

Goku:-acercándola hacia él- No fue nada, era mi deber...

Akari:-sonrojada- No sé cómo agradecértelo. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo regresando?...

Goku:-sonriendo- No es necesario...

Akari:-más sonrojada- Bueno, si no quieres nada, al menos acepta esto como un agradecimiento...-le da un beso en la mejilla-...

Goku:-se sonroja- Gracias... ¿Ya nos vamos? Empieza a hacer frío...

Akari:-sonriendo- Sí, de acuerdo...

Ambos regresaron a la cocina y, como ya estaban muy cansados y sus habitaciones quedaban un poco retiradas, decidieron dormir en la estancia, en un sillón lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los dos. Antes de quedarse dormidos por completo, estuvieron hablando sobre lo recién sucedido...

Akari:-medio dormida- Goku, ¿por qué dijiste que yo era tu chica?...

Goku:-igual de adormilado- Porque me gustas, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi...

Akari:-cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- Tú también me gustas... Goku...

Goku:-casi dormido- ¿Sí?...

Akari:-a punto de caer dormida- Me alegra haberte encontrado de nuevo...

Goku:-inconsciente- A mí también (no sabe ni porqué lo dijo, pero lo dijo)...

De esa manera, la nueva pareja se quedó dormida en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, el sol abrazando la laguna, retomando el amor que se habían profesado en el pasado (me refiero a la época del Tenkai).

A la mañana siguiente, Asariel y Gojyo se habían levantado al mismo tiempo: la primera por haber tenido el mismo sueño que la noche anterior y el segundo por cierta sensación de intranquilidad. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta de la estancia y, al mirarlo bien, Asariel descubrió que el chico del que se había enamorado en el Tenkai era el mismo que tenía enfrente, solo que con unos pequeños cambios.

En vez de haber entrado a la estancia, ambos se pusieron a conversar en el pasillo, descubriendo que encontraban algo agradable y conocido uno en el otro. Luego de unos momentos, decidieron entrar a la estancia, encontrando a la joven pareja descansando en el sofá más grande que había. Sin querer, pero teniendo que hacerlo, Asariel despertó a la chica de larga cabellera negra para que empezara a preparar el desayuno, al mismo tiempo que el chico de ojos de sol también se despertaba al notar que la calidez del cuerpo de la chica de su afecto desaparecía lentamente, y sin saber que al abrir los ojos se encontraría con su pervertido compañero de viaje, quien lo comenzaría a interrogar incansable y desesperadamente sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior como para que hubiera terminado en el sofá de la estancia con la arquera de ojos laguna a su lado.


	5. 5 Un regalo especial

Capítulo 5.- Un regalo especial

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que los 4 apuestos viajeros habían llegado al regimiento militar dirigido por la bella general de ojos de plata y comandado por la hermosa arquera de cabellera color medianoche (la ascendieron de puesto, pero sigue siendo arquera).

El ejército había recibido mucha ayuda con los 4 nuevos integrantes, pero, por desgracia, varios miembros del mismo sucumbieron ante el malvado aura que convertía a humanos comunes en terribles youkais, razón por la cual el ejército fue diminuyendo en número.

Aún así, los 4 viajeros y las 2 jovencitas resistieron ante los diversos ataques, fortaleciendo los lazos que habían formado entre ellos.

…

Era el cumpleaños de Akari y entre todos le habían preparado un pequeño festejo por ello. Hakkai se había encargado de cocinar para que la chica pudiera descansar durante el día haciendo otras cosas; Gojyo, Asariel y Sanzo se encargaron de que ella no tuviera que luchar en caso de que se presentara algún ataque. El único que no sabía que regalarle era el chico de ojos dorados, se había enamorado de ella y no sabía que detalle hacerle, lo único que se le había ocurrido fue invitarla a pasear.

En la tarde, mientras ella se arreglaba, Goku había decidido declararle al fin lo que sentía por ella.

Se había dirigido al cuarto que le pertenecía a ella (es que, con tantas pérdidas, ya sobraban cuartos y tenía el suyo propio) y tocó a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta a cambio. Giró levemente la perilla y, al notar que estaba abierto, entró. Al ver que no estaba su chica, estaba dispuesto a salir y buscarla en otra parte, pero, en cuanto dio media vuelta, ahí el objeto de su afecto, mojada, envuelta en una toalla, inmóvil y sonrojada por la sorpresa:

Akari:-viendo a su chico- Goku… ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Goku:-sonrojado y tartamudeando- A…Aka…Akari…perdón por entrar… no sabía que te estabas bañando…mejor me retiro… (era obvio que se iba a poner así después de verla semidesnuda ¬¬…)-da la vuelta y empieza a retirarse-…

Akari:-le toma la muñeca- Espera… ¿ibas a decirme algo?...

Goku:-se detiene y voltea a verla-Yo…bueno, yo…quería decirte que…

Akari:-se acerca un poco a él- ¿Qué sucede?...-se resbala por el piso mojado-… Aah…

Goku:-ve que iba a resbalar e intenta rescatarla de un buen golpe- Cuidado, Akari…-pero también resbala y cae encima de ella-… Aaa…

Al caer, Goku la protegió de la cabeza para que no se diera un tremendo trancazo con el suelo, pero quedaron en una pose muy comprometedora (y más porque ella estaba en toalla). Goku se levantó para ver a su querida chica a los ojos y, como es de esperarse, le preguntó:

Goku:-viéndola a los ojos- ¿Te lastimaste?...

Akari:-respondiendo la mirada- No (eso era una respuesta obvia¿no?...)…

En esa posición, en ese momento, se sonrojaron, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y al mismo tiempo, sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, hasta que… se oyó un disparo desde la puerta...

Sanzo:-en el marco de la puerta, apuntando a Goku- Sabemos que te gusta, pero no es para que empieces con tus perversiones…

Goku:-levantándose, todo sonrojado- ¡No fue mi intención!... Yo…resbalé… y ella también… y nos caímos…y…

Sanzo:-molesto, a punto de dispararle- Ya calla… Mejor salte y déjala en paz antes de que te dé un tiro…-se retira del lugar-…

Goku:-sigue sonrojado, pero ahora molesto- Ya voy…-ayuda a su chica a levantarse- Lo lamento mucho, Akari… Luego te digo¿sí?...

Akari:-sonrojada por el suceso- De acuerdo… En un momento más salgo…

Goku:-en la puerta, apunto de salir- Está bien… Te espero…-sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta-…

Después de la situación tan bochornosa que se acababa de presentar, la pareja en cuestión seguía pensando en lo sucedido, se preguntaban porqué aún no se confesaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, varias preguntas inundaron sus mentes desde el momento en que se encontraron tan cerca y estuvieron a punto de darse su primer beso (el primero desde que se reencontraron) que fue interrumpido por el rubio monje.

La chica terminó de vestirse y arreglarse mientras el joven mono la esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación. En cuanto salió de la habitación, el chico no podía creer que se viera más hermosa de lo común: una blusa de manga larga a los hombros de rayas horizontales blancas y negras, una corta falda recta negra y sus esenciales botas negras. El chico estaba impactado ante aquélla bella figura, no tenía palabras para expresarse.

Akari:-viendo a su monito de ojos dorados- ¿Me veo bien?...

Goku:-sin palabras y medio sonrojado- S… Sí… te ves…muy linda…

Akari:-sonrojada por el cumplido- Gracias… ¿Nos vamos?...

Goku:-reacciona ante la última frase- ¿Eh?... Ah, sí…vámonos…

Y ambos salieron, tomados de la mano, a dar el paseo que ya habían acordado. Se dirigieron a un bosque que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, a caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles y disfrutar del suave murmullo del aire soplando en las ramas.

Durante los primeros momentos no dijeron palabra alguna, luego comenzaron a hablar sobre lo agradable que era pasear por el bosque. Después de un rato, se detuvieron debajo un manzano a descansar luego de haber caminado por un buen tiempo. Por un momento guardaron silencio, pero luego el chico ojos de sol comenzó la conversación…

Goku:-sentado a un lado de la chica, tomándole la mano- Akari¿puedo decirte algo?...

Akari:-recargada en el hombro del joven- Claro, dime…

Goku:-se sonroja- Lamento lo que sucedió hace rato en tu cuarto… Por favor, perdóname…

Akari:-sonriendo ligeramente- No tienes por qué pedir perdón, no sabías que estaba tomando un baño…

Goku:-le toma más fuerte la mano- De todas maneras, perdón…

Akari:-sigue sonriendo- De acuerdo, te perdono…

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, luego, Goku volvió a hablar…

Goku:-mirando hacia el cielo- Akari, tú me gustas mucho… me encanta tu comida, tu forma de ser me fascina, eres la chica más linda y simpática que he conocido…creo que es la primera vez que siento atracción por alguien, no recuerdo haber sentido esto antes…desde que te vi peleando aquélla vez me impresionaste, jamás creí que una chica pudiera tener esa fuerza y ese poder…y no sé por qué razón creo que ya te había visto antes…-hace una pausa larga-…Yo te quiero mucho, Akari, demasiado…yo…-hace otra pausa larga-…creo…creo que te amo…

Akari:-sonrojada al oír tales palabras- Goku…yo…siento lo mismo que tú…me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi…desde aquélla noche en que me salvaste dos veces, cuando te preocupaste por mí y saliste a buscarme, cuando me protegiste durante la noche…desde entonces me gustaste…igualmente, siento que ya te había conocido antes, tu rostro me es muy familiar…-hace una pausa-…Yo también te quiero mucho, Goku…-abraza el brazo de Goku y se pega más a él-…Sinceramente, no quisiera que te separaras de mí nunca…

Goku:-más sonrojado- Ni yo quisiera…-pausa-…Akari¿quisieras ser mi novia?...

Akari:-voltea a verlo y sonríe- Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia…

Goku:-voltea a verla y sonríe- Gracias, eso era lo que quería escuchar…

Sus ojos se habían encontrado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus corazones latían al máximo. Acercaron lentamente sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso que, para ellos, duró una eternidad. El tiempo se detuvo en cuanto sus bocas se unieron en ese beso que tanto habían estado esperando.

Sus bocas jugaban tiernamente, rozando de vez en cuando sus labios con la lengua, hasta tocarse mutuamente.

La temperatura comenzó a elevarse, el beso se volvía más apasionado y el instinto empezaba a reclamar y tomar su lugar…

El chico la abrazó, poco a poco la fue recostando en el pasto y luego se acostó sobre ella, todavía tomándola de la cintura y de la espalda. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a acariciar el ya alborotado cabello castaño de su amado, mientras éste descendía sus manos hasta las piernas y las separaba lentamente, acomodándose entre ellas. Las recorría de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, con cierto dejo de vergüenza, olvidando todo lo inmaduro y reservado que era, empezando a sentir una opresión en su parte media...

Fue deslizando su mano derecha por la entre pierna de su amada y subiéndola hasta llegar a la parte media, donde presionó suavemente con sus dedos, por lo cual la chica se sobresaltó…

Akari:-un poco asustada y sorprendida- Goku, detente…

Goku:-retira su mano y se preocupa- Lo lamento¿te lastimé?...

Akari:-desvía la mirada- No, no es eso... es sólo que...

Goku:-la ve con ternura y preocupación- ¿Qué Akari?...

Akari:-lo ve a los ojos y se sonroja- Siento que vas muy rápido con esto...

Goku:-agacha la mirada- Cierto, perdón... perdón, no sé qué me pasó, yo no soy así...

Akari:-le acaricia la mejilla para calmarlo- Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar, sabes que yo tampoco soy de esa manera...

Goku:-le toma la mano que estaba en su mejilla- Ya lo sé (¿en serio lo sabía?), pero...-hace una pausa-... Akari, eres muy hermosa y no quiero hacerte daño... Te amo... te amo demasiado...Creo que debemos esperar un poco más para esto…

Akari:-sonríe- Pienso lo mismo que tu… ¿Qué te parece si ya regresamos?...

Goku:-voltea a verla y sonríe- De acuerdo…

Primero se levantó él, luego ayudó a levantar a su ahora novia y después los dos jóvenes regresaron abrazados y con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras.

En el camino de regreso, se les apareció un grupo de 6youkais que, como es obvio, los enfrentaron exigiendo a la chica como premio (vaya¿así o más machistas? ¬¬)…

Goku:-con su nyoi bou en mano, defendiendo a su amada- Ya les dije que no se la llevarán…

Youkai 1:-sonriendo maliciosamente- Por favor¿tú qué puedes hacer en contra de todos nosotros?...

Youkai 2:-en tono burlón- Ríndete, mocoso, no podrás derrotarnos tú solo…

Akari:-con arco y varias flechas en mano, detrás de Goku- ¿Eso creen ustedes?- dispara 4 flechas a la vez y los derrota, dejando solo a 2- ¿Ahora quiénes son los que no podrán derrotarnos?...

Youkai 1:-asustado por lo sucedido- ¡Retirada!...

Goku:-detrás de ellos- Ah, no, eso no…-derrota a los dos youkais restantes- ¡Ja! Idiotas…

Akari:-sonriendo- Creo que ya podemos irnos…

Goku:-desaparece su báculo y le tiende una mano a su niña linda- Pues entonces, en marcha…

Y ya regresaron los dos en paz, ya sin obstáculo alguno en el camino hasta el regimiento, donde todos los esperaban con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para Akari…

Todos:-menos Sanzo- ¡Sorpresa!... ¡Felicidades!...

Akari:-muy feliz- ¡Muchas gracias, gracias a todos! En serio, no debieron molestarse…

Asariel:-abrazando a su amiga- No te preocupes, yo les dije que lo hicieran como un favor por haber cocinado para nosotros todo este tiempo…

Akari:-sonriendo- Jeje, no había por qué…

Hakkai:-entrando al comedor con un gran pastel de chocolate- Claro que sí, ahora es nuestro turno de devolverte el favor…Siéntate para que puedas partir el pastel que preparé para todos…

Después de la pequeña celebración con pastel y otras cosas que había preparado Hakkai, todos le dieron a la cumpleañera un pequeño presente…

Todos los soldados (o al menos, los que quedaban): -con una carta en mano- Esto es para ti, esperamos que puedas leerlas todas…

Akari:-sonrojada- Gracias…

Sanzo:-le entrega una caja con envoltura violeta- Ten, si no te gustan, me los puedes regresar…

Akari:-sonriendo- Gracias Sanzo…-abre la caja y ve dentro un bozal, un harisen y unas pistolas- Eh… ¿para qué es todo esto o.O?...

Sanzo:-fumando un cigarro- Por si no puedes callar a ese mono…

Akari:-sonrojada- Eh… gracias "_creo -.-U_"…

Hakkai:-le da un largo envoltorio verde- Espero y lo uses pronto…

Akari:-recibe el regalo- Gracias Hakkai…-retira la envoltura y encuentra una hermosa katana en su funda, con un dragón tallado en el mango- ¡Muchas gracias! Ya me hacía falta una n-n…

Hakkai:-sonriendo- Supuse que la necesitarías, me alegro de que te haya gustado…

Akari:-se acerca a Hakkai y le da un abrazo- Me encantó, prometo que la usaré…

Hakkai: responde el abrazo- Por nada Akari…

Gojyo:-alzando una gran caja roja con un moño negro- Y bien, como lo mejor es para el último, aquí está nuestro regalo de parte de Asariel y mía…-le entrega el regalo-…

Akari:-toma la caja- Gracias a los dos…-abre la caja y encuentra…- ¿Un traje de colegiala?...-ve debajo del traje-… ¡Pre…ser…va…tivos!... ¿Para qué es todo esto?...-voltea a ver a su amiga en espera de una respuesta- Asariel…

Asariel:- sonrojada como tomate- A mí no me veas, él dijo que se encargaría de escoger los regalos¡yo no sabía que él escogería eso!...

Akari:-voltea a ver al pelirrojo- Gojyo¿para qué…?-no terminó la pregunta-…

Gojyo:-le guiña un ojo- Es para una ocasión especial, luego me lo agradecerás…Ve a probarte el traje, a ver si es de tu talla…Si no te queda, todavía lo puedo cambiar…

Akari:-con cara de extrañeza- Bueno…ya regreso…

Tomó todos los regalos y se dirigió a su habitación a probarse el extraño regalo de su amigo. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba vestida, pero…

Akari:-frente a un espejo, aún en su cuarto- Sigo sin entender para qué me regaló esto, hasta me dio los zapatos, pero ¿para que será?...-se ve de perfil- Mmm, creo que la falda me queda algo corta ("algo" quiere decir debajo del trasero)…-vuelve a verse de frente- el saco me queda bien, pero un poco ajustado…En fin, así saldré…

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la estancia, donde todos la esperaban ver luciendo el nuevo regalo…

Akari:-entrando a la habitación- Bien¿cómo me veo?...

Todos los hombres:-con los ojos brillantes y casi babeando- ¡Te ves increíble!…

Akari:-sonrojada, agacha la cabeza- Gra… cias…

Gojyo:-viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza- Fiuuu, vaya si te quedo bien… Jeje, le atiné a la talla n-n…

Asariel:-viendo un poco molesta a Gojyo- Hmmm… solo dile que se ve muy bien… Goku¿por qué no le dices que se ve muy bien?...

Goku:- sonrojado, a un lado de Asariel- Es que…me da un poco de pena…

Asariel:-sonriendo por la respuesta de Goku- Ah, vamos, no seas así… Anda, ve y díselo…-le da un empujón en la espalda y lo avienta hacia la colegiala-…

Debido al empujón, Goku tropieza un poco y cae al suelo, justo a los pies de la cumpleañera, de modo que al voltear hacia arriba, al querer ver la cara de la chica, solo logró ver por debajo de la minifalda, encontrando una atractiva ropa interior negra…

Soldado 1:-molesto- Hey¿qué demonios le estás viendo?...

Soldado 2:-igual de molesto- ¡Eres un pervertido!...

Los demás soldados:-tan molestos como los dos anteriores- ¡Sí!...

Goku:-apenado y sonrojado, se levanta- No fue mi intención, tropecé y me caí… ¡Fue un accidente!...

Akari:-interviene- Perdónenlo, por favor… Él tiene razón, no fue solamente un pequeño accidente…

Todos los soldados:-mirando con recelo a Goku- Bueno, de acuerdo…

Soldado 3:-celoso- Pero solo porque esta vez te defendió Akari, a la próxima no te salvas…

Akari:-vuelve a intervenir- Chicos, por favor, dejen de discutir…

Asariel:-se une a la opinión de la chica- Cierto, ya párenle; no resolverán nada con amenazarse…además, ya es tarde, es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir…

Todos:-aceptando las órdenes de la general- Está bien…

Asariel:-con manos en la cadera- Muy bien, ya que todos aceptaron, vayana sus respectivas camas…

Akari:-se acerca al joven de ojos esmeraldas- Hakkai¿ya no falta nada de recoger?...

Hakkai:-sonriendo- Tu despreocúpate, Akari, ya me encargué de recoger y limpiar todo en la cocina…

Akari:-sonriendo- Muchas gracias… Mañana yo haré el desayuno…

Y así, obedeciendo las órdenes de la chica de ojos de plata, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, en espera de un nuevo día. Akari aún no sentía sueño, por lo que se puso a leer las cartas que sus compañeros del regimiento le habían regalado, resultando que todas eran cartas de amor, confesándole sus sentimientos a la bella arquera.

Luego de leer cerca de la mitad de las cartas, la joven se había quedado dormida, pero dentro de sus sueños, la misma voz que se le había presentado hace tiempo comenzaba a perturbarla, mostrando a la vez las terribles imágenes de lo que había sido una gran masacre llevada a cabo en un enorme salón…

_Todos fallecieron por su culpa… _No_… Él fue quien los asesinó… _No_… La forma en que tú lo ves no es la verdadera… _¡No!..._ Él es en realidad ese horrible youkai, ése despiadado ser que mató a sangre fría a todos tus compañeros del Tenkai… _¡No!

En ese momento, aparecieron las escenas más estremecedoras, llegando a llenar de pánico a la chica…

_Tú conoces a ese youkai, lo has tenido enfrente de ti todo este tiempo… _No, no los mates_… Akari, tienes que terminar con la vida de ese youkai_… ¡No, detente!..._ Tal vez su amor sea sincero, pero ése chico no es del todo sincero contigo… _¡Ya basta!... ¡Detente!..._ Ése chico al que tanto amas, es el verdadero enemigo… (Pasa el rostro de Seiten Taisei)… _¡No, detente!... ¡Goku!...

Al instante, la chica se despertó totalmente sobresaltada, asustada, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando frío, y unos segundos después, su chico de ojos de sol entró a su habitación…

Goku:-asustado, en la puerta del cuarto- Akari¿qué pasó?...

Akari:-aún asustada- Ah, Goku, tuve una horrible pesadilla…

Goku:-se acerca y se sienta a un lado de ella, le toma las manos- Tranquila, sólo fue un mal sueño…

Akari:-se acerca más al chico y lo abraza- Fue terrible, soñé que eras un despiadado youkai y asesinabas a quien se te pusiera enfrente, me dio mucho miedo…

Goku:-abrazándola, desviando la mirada, un poco preocupado- Ah, eso… Ha de haber sido espantoso…

Akari:-voltea a verlo a los ojos- Goku¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?...

Goku:-medio sonrojado- Sí, pero¿por qué?...

Akari:-sonríe muy levemente- Contigo me siento protegida y a salvo… ¿Sí te quedarás conmigo?...

Goku:-sonríe al oír las palabras de su amada y le da un dulce beso en la frente- Claro que sí, mi preciosa Akari…

La chica sonrió un poco más, tranquilizándose y llenándose de paz al escuchar dicha respuesta. Se movió un poco para hacerle espacio al niño de orbes doradas, se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, se dieron un último beso antes de dormir y él rodeó a la hermosa joven de ojos turquesas con sus brazos, para calmarla un poco más…

Goku:-abrazando a Akari- Descansa, princesa…

Akari:-sonriendo, entre los brazos de Goku- Igualmente, mi amor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, creo que me quedó muy tierno el final... aunque ustedes tienen la mejor opinión al respecto...

Muy bien, final del quinto capítulo... se aproxima el sexto con cierto cambio... jejejjejejeejjeje

Las cosas empiezan a calentarse, la verdad sobre los chicos será revelada y las chicas tendrán que pensar mejor las cosas...

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, donde un pequeño accidente cambiará las relaciones entre nuestros personajes...


End file.
